El arte de las musas: componer e inventar
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: "La música expresa lo que no puede ser dicho y aquello sobre lo que es imposible permanecer en silencio" - Victor Hugo.
1. Capítulo 01: Una aventura peliaguda

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Y menos mal, que si todo lo que escribiré a continuación sería canon y... ustedes no querrían eso.**

 _Esta colección de fics participan en el reto "Reggaetón Mágico" en Twitter por Tanit ( TanitbenNajash): ¡pásense que está bien chido!_

 **Pairing:** Blaise/algo que se mueve.

 **Advertencias** : El siguiente fic es un fic crack y también trata sobre la zoofilia, así que la autora (me) no se hace responsable por traumas: gracias. Los fics no están relacionados entre sí, al menos que yo diga lo contrario.

Este fic ha sido beteado por Nea ( NeaPoulain); ¡gracias, Nea!

* * *

 **EL ARTE DE LAS MUSAS: COMPONER E INVENTAR.**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 01 | UNA AVENTURA PELIAGUDA.**

* * *

« _Una aventura es más divertida_

 _si huele a peligro_ ».

—Propuesta indecente –Romeo Santos.

* * *

Blaise recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando el toque de queda había pasado hace muchísimo rato, pero no le importaba: él _necesitaba_ encontrarla. Cerca del corredor del séptimo piso, la escucha y su corazón se acelera. Aumentando sus pasos se la encuentra a mitad del pasillo: su pelaje relucía bajo las lámparas, sus ojos oscuros lo miraban fijamente, sus labios estaban sellados bajo unos hilos blancos (o bigotes), y su postura era indiferente.

¡Oh, cuán bella era!

—Hola, me llamo Blaise —comienza, recordando aquella canción muggle que una de las chicas que lo seguía le había mostrado alguna vez.

Aquella chica no se comparaba con la que tenía en frente.

Como respuesta, recibe un bufido y se acerca tentativamente, pero se detiene cuando sus garras aparecen. Ah, se veía tan sensual.

—Que bien te ves —alaba pasándose una mano descuidadamente por el cabello; siempre funcionaba—. Si te robo un besito, a ver, ¿te enojas conmigo?

Envalentonado, Blaise se acerca a su amor y se acuclilla a su altura, cuando la dama no se aparta, acerca su cara, cierra los ojos y tuerce los labios. Por fin iba a recibir un beso de ella. Abruptamente se aleja, por lo cual termina sentado de culo en el pasillo, y se toca la mejilla derecha; ahora luce tres marcas de garras.

—Eh, linda, por ti hasta el sado me iría —dice con su mejor sonrisa, tratando de ignorar el picor en la cara.

Como respuesta, la señora Norris -aunque Blaise prefería decirle solo Norris, no le gustaba imaginársela casada-, lanza un alto maullido que Blaise toma como un grito positivo para él y que el celador, ese bastardo que quería evitar su romance, escucha y aparece.

—¡Alumno fuera de la cama! —grita Filch apenas lo ve y toma a su mujer en sus brazos.

" _¡Suéltala, impuro! ¡No eres digno de ella!_ ", le gustaría gritar, pero los ojos de su amada están fijos en él: lo demás no interesa.

Blaise es arrastrado por Filch y posteriormente castigado, no le interesa. Su carcelera podría ser Norris y él sería un preso feliz.

* * *

« _Dígame usted,_

 _si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez_ ».

—Propuesta indecente -Romeo Santos.

* * *

Ya no lo resistía. Ya no lo soportaba. Ya no lo aguantaba. ¡Necesitaba decirle que la amaba!

Blaise no había podido comer, dormir, estudiar (aunque él _nunca_ podía estudiar, si iba a ser honesto), o estar un segundo en paz sin quitarse de encima los feroces ojos negros de su amada Norris.

¡Que su alma se la llevasen los diablos, que esos ojos le condenasen al infierno!

Blaise necesitaba estar con Norris como uno necesita una mano para hacerse la paja...

Un momento...

¡Lo tenía! ¿Cómo no podía haberlo pensado antes? ¡Ya tenía la solución a sus problemas! O, al menos, tenía una buena forma de liberar tensión mientras su amada se decidía a corresponderlo.

Se levanta enérgicamente del sillón que había estado ocupando en la sala común y se marcha sin decir nada a su dormitorio con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? —pregunta Daphne levantando la vista de su redacción de Encantamientos.

—¿Eh? —Pansy observa a su amiga y sigue su mirada hasta dar con la espalda de Blaise bajando animadamente hacia los dormitorios de los hombres—. Ah. No, no lo creo.

—Bien.

Ambas amigas regresan a sus cosas, mientras, escaleras abajo, Blaise entraba sonriente a su dormitorio. Afortunadamente sus compañeros no están, tampoco es que le importase mucho, y se dirige al baño, tomando al menos la previsión de colocar un hechizo insonoro y otro para sellar el cuarto de baño.

Blaise decide sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro, no creía poder mantenerse de pie después de lo que iba a hacer, y se baja la bragueta junto a los calzoncillos, solo lo suficiente para sacar su pene. Cerrando los ojos Blaise evoca la imagen de Norris, algo nada difícil pues la gata había ocupado su memoria persistentemente.

Recuerda su pelaje de un color gris casi blanco, como se movía cada vez que se arqueaba o corría, los músculos de sus patas tensionándose cuando cazaba a algún estudiante, la mirada ennegrecida que le dirigía, todo el tiempo indiferente a sus encantos.

Poco a poco Blaise va masajeando a su cada vez más despierto amigo.

Imagina las garras de su gata recorriéndole la espalda, lo doloroso y placentero que sería, imagina sus patas recorriendo su cuerpo, la imagina usando su pene como juguete, divirtiéndose con su placer.

Para este momento, su pene está muy erecto y su mano no da abasto subiendo y bajando. Su respiración es desastrosa y gruesas capas de sudor recorren su cuerpo.

Se tortura con sus dientes clavándose en sus hombros y su lengua recorriendo su abdomen. Con su boca sobre su pene y lo profundo que lo tragaría.

—¡OH, NORRIS! —grita Blaise sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se vuelve laxo y su mano se mancha con su amor por Norris.

Adormilado, Blaise observa su semen desperdigado sobre su mano y pantalones, también un poco sobre su camisa. Ya se preocuparía por eso, por los momentos disfrutaría de su liberación.

Ah, cómo ama a su gatita.

* * *

« _A ver, a ver_

 _permíteme apreciar tu desnudez._

 _(Take it off)_

 _Relájate,_

 _que este Martini calmará tu timidez_

 _(Don't be shy)_ ».

—Propuesta indecente -Romeo Santos.

* * *

Cinco días han pasado. Cinco días ha sufrido su indiferencia y maltrato, aunque no puede negar que eso lo enciende. Cinco días que ha pasado castigado por su causa. ¡Pero no le importa! Él solo quiere a su gata.

Está desesperado, ya ni siquiera las continuas pajas pueden apaciguar su ansiedad, se la pasa todo el día duro pensando en ella. Una vez incluso recurre a una pobre sustituta, que no le llega ni a las garras a su amada, por lo que Blaise tiene que terminar solo el trabajo y soportar miradas furibundas de Bulstrode. Pero eso no era importante, ¡lo importante era conseguir a su amor!

Por ello, Blaise ha orquestado un plan infalible. Y sí, lo ha hecho él solo.

Cuando da el toque de queda Blaise se aplica un hechizo desilusionador y sale de su sala común. Recorre los desolados pasillos de Hogwarts y, siguiendo sus instintos, camina hacía el séptimo piso. Al llegar al pasillo la ve merodear por las pinturas y sonríe socarrón. Con cuidado, saca la botella oculta entre su capa y conjura una taza donde vierte el liquido que traía con él, con un _wingardium leviosa_ guía la taza y la deja lo más cerca de la gata.

Norris levanta la cabeza y observa fijamente la taza frente a ella, Blaise no puede evitar admirar su elegante cuello. Con sospecha olfatea el aire y cae bajo el embrujo; se acerca dócilmente a la taza y bebe de ella. Blaise sonríe abiertamente, se acerca a su amada, que se deja llevar en sus brazos, y, acariciando su pelaje (ondas eléctricas van directamente hacia su entrepierna), se interna en una aula vacía.

Más tarde, la señora Norris se despertaría junto al humano que la había estado acosando desnudo y con su cuerpo doliendo especialmente allá abajo. Cuando revisase su cuerpo se fijaría en la sangre y lanzaría un maullido tan alto que todo Hogwarts se levantaría.

* * *

Daphne y Pansy se encontraban en la sala común observando a los desgraciados de sus compañeros emborrachándose y denigrándose.

—Pansy, ¿crees que deberíamos darle ya el antídoto a Blaise? —pregunta Daphne mientras ladea la cabeza observando a Theo y Draco besarse; nada era más caliente que dos chicos besándose.

—Nah, dejémosle sufrir un poco más —responde Pansy.

Porque nadie, ni siquiera Blaise Zabini, se metía en la cama con Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass al mismo tiempo sin sufrir las consecuencias.

* * *

 _¡Holaaa! ¿Qué tal están?_

 _¿Qué cómo diantres se me ocurrió esto? Pues, hace algún tiempo me leí un fic Ron/Sauce Boxeador y, últimamente, no había podido sacármelo de la cabeza. Cuando estaba leyendo la tabla de canciones para el reto y vi que esta permitía:_ **Blaise/Todo lo que se mueva _,_** _me dije que era mi oportunidad de hacer algo con parafilia :) Y así nació esto, ¿apoco no es un pérdida de tiempo leerse algo así? Yo sé, pero weno X'D_

 _Espero... bueno, espero que les divierta XD_

 _Besos,_

 _Alejandra._


	2. Capítulo 02: Fiera de noche, santa de(-)

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Menos mal, gente, menos mal.**

 _Esta colección de fics participa en el Reto de Reggaetón de Tanit en Twitter ( TanitbenNajash); ¡pásense que hay premios bien cute!_

 **Pairing:** Blaise/Daphne.

 **Advertencias** : Lemon explícito. Los fics no se relacionan entre sí, al menos que diga lo contrario.

Este OS fue beteado por Nea (NeaPoulain), ¡muchas gracias!

* * *

 **EL ARTE DE LAS MUSAS: COMPONER E INVENTAR.**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 02 | FIERA DE NOCHE, SANTA DE DÍA.**

* * *

« _Ella es bien bonita, por ahí tan sólita_

 _Con esa cinturita, bailándome cerquita_ ».

—Bonita -JBalvin ft. Jowell & Randy.

* * *

De las hermanas Greengrass, Astoria siempre era la que destacaba, no solo por su físico, sino por su forma de ser. Astoria era curiosa, honesta y carismática, renegaba de las costumbres sangrepuras y detestaba cualquier formalidad, hablaba con quien le parecía interesante y era inteligente; no bastando con eso había heredado el cabello castaño acaramelado de su madre y los ojos verdes de la abuela, que junto a su piel tigreña y figura esbelta llamaba la atención de quien la mirase. Daphne, por otro lado, no destacaba mucho junto a su hermana.

Daphne era la señorita de la familia. Era refinada, discreta y femenina; cada poro de su piel exhalaba la educación que le habían inculcado y cada hebra de su cabello señalaba la perfecta dama sangrepura que era. Con sus cabellos rubios lacios, ojos castaños, piel pálida y piernas delgadas y largas, poco busto y trasero pequeño lucía como una piedra frígida al lado de Astoria. La bonita, bonita Astoria con sus risos caramelizados que volvían simple su perfecto y largo cabello rubio. La bonita, bonita Astoria con su piel morena que la hacía lucir a ella enferma. La bonita, bonita Astoria tan pequeña que recordaba a una muñeca frente a su hermana que parecía una gigante. La conversadora y ocurrente Astoria tan diferente a su apática y frígida hermana.

Su primer año en Hogwarts había sido fantástico; por aquel entonces había sido una niña pequeña y muy bonita que atraía la atención de todo el mundo. ¡Y ella lo amaba, joder! A ella le fascinaba ser el centro de atención, le encantaban los chismes sobre ella, los suspiros, los halagos. ¡Ella era la primogénita de los Greengrass! Merecía eso y mucho más. Luego, en su segundo año, había llegado su hermana. Y por más que se esforzó apartándola, ignorándola y fulminándola con la mirada la dulce y tierna Astoria había llamado más la atención. Ahora, cuando la miraban no lo hacían embelesados, sino que la miraban como acusándola por no ser como su hermana. A medida que Astoria fue creciendo los chismes se hicieron peores.

« _Astoria siempre anda tan feliz y risueña, ¿no podría darle un poco a su hermana? Pareciese que Daphne anduviese con una vara metida en el culo_ ». « _¡Daphne tanto que se jactaba de ser hermosa! Pero, al lado de su hermana, parece una gigante sin gracia_ ». « _¿Habéis visto el cabello de Astoria? Es tan exuberante y con un color tan lindo; pero su hermana lo tiene de un tono simple y aburrido_ ». « _Si tuviese que elegir, me follaría a la Greengrass más pequeña, la otra es tan frígida que seguro le meto la polla y bosteza_ ».

Astoria, Astoria, Astoria, Astoria.

¡Estaba putamente harta de escuchar sobre su hermana! ¿Por qué no todo el mundo podía ser como sus padres? Cuando estaban en casa, la reina era Daphne, la favorita era Daphne, la que se llevaba las sonrisas y halagos era Daphne. ¿Astoria? Astoria se llevaba las malas caras, las críticas, los regaños.

« _Tu hermana es una perfecta señorita. Y juro por Morgana que te críe igual, Astoria. ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más como Daphne_ ». En esos momentos Daphne reía tímidamente y se disculpaba por su hermana, aunque por dentro sonreía triunfante y sacaba todo el veneno de ella.

Con los años Daphne había aprendido a volverse interesante para los hombres, había aprendido a maquillar su palidez y volver su piel de un tono canela, había aprendido a sacar provecho de sus largas piernas, había aprendido a usar blusas con grandes escotes y un buen sujetador que hacían lucir a sus senos lo suficientemente llenos, había aprendido a caminar con coquetería y fingir que no le molestaba en absoluto ser comparada con Astoria, pues ella era superior.

Entonces la guerra había comenzado y ya no importaba quién era bonita o fea, no importaba quién tuviese clase o no, quién fuese una perfecta dama o no. Lo único que importaba era si seguías al Lord o no... Podías hacer todo menos seguir la segunda opción. Y la bonita, dulce y carismática Astoria se había vuelto subversiva, descuidada y había luchado contra los Carrow, contra el Lord.

¿Qué había ganado? Que le arrancasen de cuajo su belleza, su carisma y valor. La bonita Astoria ahora tenía tres cicatrices recorriendo toda su mejilla izquierda; desde la punta del ojo hasta la barbilla tres feos cortes surcaban su cara. Era imposible borrarlos, era imposible no verlos, era imposible ocultarlos.

Y Daphne se había molestado, Daphne se había pasado la noche cuidando de la fiebre de su hermana, se había sentado frente a ella y le había curado las heridas para que no se infectasen, la había abrazado y le había permitido llorar sobre su hombro.

Porque antes que la belleza, estaba la sangre. Y Astoria Greengrass era su hermana pequeña, por mucho que le pesase.

Para cuando la guerra terminó, Daphne podía llamar cómodamente _hermana_ a Astoria, salía a pasear con ella y compartían sus cosas de chicas. Pero, muy en el fondo, Daphne se seguía sintiendo como la hermana simplona. Porque, al contrario de volverla fea, las tres marcas que tenía Astoria en la cara solo aumentaban su belleza, la envolvían en un halo de misterio y sacrificio, la hacían imposible de evitar, de transitar sin ser notada.

Por eso Daphne recurría a El Irlandés, un bar recién abierto en el Callejón Diagon, porque con un vestido corto, que mostrara sus largas piernas, con un escote pronunciado en la espalda, enseñando el lienzo cremoso de su espalda, y con tela de encaje en el escote junto a un buen sujetador para que sus senos luciesen prominentes, con los movimientos desinhibidos de sus brazos y caderas y el rítmico cabeceo que movía sus largos cabellos rubios, con todo eso, ella era preciosa, con todo eso ella era la más bonita, la más llamativa. Porque a su hermana no le gustaban los bares o estar pegada a una multitud de cuerpos, pero a Daphne sí, a Daphne le fascinaba.

Le gustaba adentrarse en la masa de cuerpos sudorosos, le gustaba menear su cadera al ritmo de la música, le gustaba saberse mirada y deseada. Pero, por sobre todo, le gustaba sentirse libre.

* * *

« _Ella pide que la toque_

 _A veces que la bese_

 _Me manda razones que cuando amanece_

 _Ya viene encendida, la tengo en la mira_

 _Fiera de noche, una santa de día_ ».

—Bonita -JBalvin ft. Jowell & Randy.

* * *

Blaise había pisado cada bar mágico que existiese en Inglaterra y en cada uno tenía una divertida anécdota. Ahora, gracias al El Profeta, se había enterado de la apertura de un bar a manos de un par de Gryffindors.

Se llamaba _El Irlandés_ y había sido abierto por Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas. Pese a que lo hubiesen abierto un par de leones el bar era frecuentado por un grupo variopinto de personas; desde jóvenes hasta adultos, desde Hufflepuffs hasta Slytherins. Cada persona que quisiese ligar, pasar un buen rato, ahogarse en alcohol o bailar podía ir a partir de las siete de la noche al bar.

—Será interesante —murmuró terminado con su croissant.

Cuando llegó la noche Blaise se vistió como sabía que las damas enloquecían; se colocó unos pantalones negros ajustados, una sencilla playera y un saco informal. ¿Por qué las mujeres enloquecían por los hombres con traje? Él no lo sabía, pero sí sacaba provecho de ello.

A las ocho menos veinte se apareció en el Callejón Diagon y siguió las instrucciones sobre la dirección que leyó en El Profeta, cuando se encontró el final del Callejón giró a la izquierda y se dirigió directamente hacia el final. El bar tenía una fachada hecha de piedra negra, con una puerta de una madera oscura y un monocromático anuncio que reza: _El Irlandés_. Blaise no pudo escuchar ningún sonido de dentro del bar y alzó una ceja curioso. Terminó de acortar la distancia y tocó la puerta; apenas lo hizo una pulsera de un color neón apareció en su muñeca derecha, que era con la que había tocado la puerta, con un sencillo grabado: _Las bebidas verdes te alocan; ¡pruébalas! EI._

Blaise sonrió sabiendo que, definitivamente, probaría esas bebidas y empujó la puerta. Lo primero que notó es el largo corredor oscuro y los muebles blancos, el pasillo era de dos metros y, curiosamente, estaba en completo silencio, divididas por una mesilla con una sencilla rosa roja; las rosas rojas más incandescentes que Blaise había visto en su vida, se hallaban puertas a ambos lados del pasillo, Blaise supuso que eran una versión con mucha más clase de los cuartos oscuros. Recorrió el pasillo admirando cada oscurecido detalle y al final se topó con una puerta de color escarlata, la empujó y fue absorbido a un mundo totalmente diferente.

La música era tan fuerte que vibraba a través de su piel; se encontró en una especie de escalera y debajo de él estaba una amplia pista de baile con decenas de personas danzando, del lado derecho del bar se encuentra una barra que va desde una punta del lugar hasta la otra con al menos quince bármanes sirviendo bebidas de colores vivos; del lado izquierdo se encontraba una barra que iba desde una punta del lugar hasta la otra con al menos quince bármanes sirviendo bebidas de colores vivos; del lado izquierdo se encontraba una zona con varias mesas y sillas en un sencillo color blanco y sobre eso se alza una especie de oficina con paredes de cristal que, sin embargo, no permitían ver nada hacia adentro. Luces estroboscópicas en colores neones alumbran a la multitud danzante y pequeñas bandejas con bebidas pululaban sobre la multitud hacia la zona de las mesas. Donde Blaise se encontró es como una especie de rellano que tenía escaleras que bajaban hacia la derecha e izquierda. Decidió bajar directamente hacia la barra, comenzó a descender por los escalones derechos. Sorteando con gracia a un montón de personas, Blaise hizo su camino hacia la barra. En los pocos minutos que esperó a que lo atendieran Blaise desplazó la mirada por la multitud de cuerpos frente a él.

Honestamente, no estaba ahí solo para bailar, sino para encontrar un lindo chico o chica para pasar la noche.

—¿Qué te sirvo?

—Una bebida verde, por favor.

Blaise observó atentamente como preparan su bebida, porque prefería evitar que le echaran algo extraño en la bebida, como le había ocurrido aquella vez en ese bar de mala muerte en el Knockturn. El barman puso una copa alargada con una bebida verde espumosa frente a él a los pocos segundos.

—Son diez galeones, ¿pagara al contado o quiere suscribirse al bar?

—¿Suscribirme al bar?

—Sí, señor. De esa forma, el dinero será automáticamente descontado de su cuenta en Gringotts. Tranquilo, no descontaremos nada sin que usted lo permita mediante el uso de su varita y, si se le llegase a cobrar demás, podrá demandar al bar en el Banco y, créame, nadie está tan loco como para estafar a los duendes.

Blaise echó un vistazo a su espalda; sí, decidió, definitivamente iba a pasar mucho tiempo por aquel sitio.

—Sí, quiero suscribirme.

El barman agitó la varita y frente a Blaise apareció un contrato. Gracias a los dos años que llevaba en la Universidad de Leyes Mágicas Artemisa Lufiski leyó rápidamente el contrato y garabateó su firma mágica.

—Gracias, señor.

Blaise cogió su bebida y le dio un trago. Inmediatamente notó el sabor fresco de la menta, luego, hacia el final, el sabor amargo del whiskey de fuego y algo dulce. Uhm, le gustaba. Se recostó de la barra y se dedicó, ahora más detalladamente, a observar a la faena frente a él.

Había varias chicas bonitas y fáciles, pero Blaise se encontraba inspirado para un reto. Cuando una morena con un culo de muerte le lanzó una sonrisa pícara Blaise encuentra a su chica. Lo primero que notó son sus largas piernas, blancas; podía imaginarlas perfectamente alrededor de su cadera; luego siguió subiendo y se topó con el borde de un vestido hecho de lentejuelas plateadas. El vestido podía pasar por una blusa, pero a Blaise le encantó totalmente porque se movía al mismo tiempo que la chica giraba. En un giro de la chica, Blaise observó su desnuda espalda; el santo vestido tenía un escote que terminaba peligrosamente cerca de las nalgas de la chica y las luces estroboscópicas se reflejaban en las lentejuelas haciendo que la espalda desnuda se volviera interesante. En otro giro la chica estaba frente a él y al contrario que la parte trasera, la parte frontal del vestido tenía un muy recatado cuello circular, pero se pegaba totalmente a su abdomen resaltando sus senos y cintura estrecha. La chica tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás haciendo que su cabello rubio bailara a su espalda.

Lucía como una jodida fantasía.

Blaise terminó de un trago su copa, puso su mejor sonrisa de cazador y caminó sorteando con frescura la horda de cuerpos hasta que se pegó a la chica. En vez de alejarse y propinarle una cachetada, la chica pasó las manos por sus brazos y las dejó en sus hombros. Con lentitud subió la cabeza y Blaise la observó por primera vez.

Las largas pestañas y ojos miel de Daphne Greengrass le regresan la mirada. En vez de mostrarse sorprendido Blaise amplió su sonrisa. Desde que tenía trece años Blaise tenía sus ojos puestos sobre Greengrass, pero la chica había sido lo suficientemente lista para mantenerse lejos.

—Zabini.

—Bella Daphne.

—Igual de coqueto.

—Y tú, ¿sigues igual de fría o ahora me dejarás calentarte? — preguntó Blaise y con su mano derecha jaló a la rubia más cerca de él, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente pegados y sus labios, los de ella pintados de un color carmín, resaltando lo delgados que son, se encuentran a poca distancia.

—Depende de qué tan buen bailador seas.

Y Daphne Greengrass se giró en sus brazos, echó los brazos hacia atrás, entrelazando las manos detrás de la nuca de Blaise, recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Blaise y restregó su culo descaradamente en su polla cada vez más contenta.

" _Santo infierno_ ", pensó Blaise.

* * *

« _Se pone coqueta la nena_

 _Ella sabe que está buena_

 _Y bien chula, fuera del planeta ella es_ ».

—Bonita -JBalvin ft. Jowell & Randy.

* * *

Daphne había tenido sus momentos besuqueando chicos en los bares a los que iba, sí. Incluso había tenido toqueteos sobre la ropa, pero nunca había ido con un chico a un cuarto oscuro. Pero en ese momento estaba caminando de la mano de Blaise Zabini hacia el corredor oscuro del bar. Y no estaba borracha, apenas y había bebido una copa de vodka (una bebida muggle que le gustaba mucho). Sin embargo, tomada de la mano del moreno, recordaba perfectamente por qué lo evitaba como la peste cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Zabini había estado un curso por debajo de ella, pero su fama de calienta bragas se había hecho ampliamente popular en todos los años. Y, si por aquel entonces se le antojaba lindo, ahora lo encontraba totalmente caliente. Llevaba un pantalón que acentuaba sus perfectas nalgas y se ceñía a sus musculosas piernas, el saco informal se apretaba en torno a sus anchos hombros y de primera mano había sentido el marcado abdomen. Aparte de todo el espectáculo Blaise Zabini poseía una cara que te dejaba babeando; tenía una mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, unos pícaros ojos oscuros y unos labios que podrían parecer femeninos, pero que encajaban totalmente con él. Blaise Zabini ardía como un buen embrujo calentador y lo sabía totalmente, lo cual lo hacía más atractivo. Cuando llegan al corredor oscuro, la música muere súbitamente y ella es empujada contra una pared.

Los labios de Blaise se posaron sobre los de suyos y su boca fue zaqueada, inmediatamente enredó los brazos en torno a su cuello y ladeó la cabeza para facilitarle la tarea. Blaise era un jodido buen besador.

—Nunca la había tenido tan dura —gruñó sobre sus labios y Daphne ladeó una sonrisa: le gustaba saber que tenía el poder.

Pasando de las palabras, Daphne tanteó en la pared y, cuando consiguió una puerta, giró el pomo y arrastró del cuello de la playera a Blaise hacia el interior del cuarto. La iluminación era rojiza y la tapicería del cuarto era completamente oscura; una gran cama con sábanas rojas satinadas se encontraba en el centro del cuarto y eso era todo lo que podía registrar de la habitación mientras su lengua se enredaba con la de Blaise.

Daphne consiguió sacar el saco de su acompañante, sacarse los tacones que llevaba (lo cual la dejó por debajo de la barbilla de Blaise), y empujar al chico sobre la cama.

Esa noche se sentía con ánimos de mandar.

Bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante Daphne comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido, que estaba justo a un costado, y con un sutil movimiento de hombros el vestido cayó a sus pies. Gracias al silencio era capaz de escuchar el jadeo de Blaise cuando sus senos quedaron al aire; con ese vestido era imposible que Daphne usase un sujetador y la única prenda de ropa interior que cargaba eran una diminutas bragas hechas de encaje color negro, las cuales resaltaban su palidez. Con una mano echó su cabello hacia atrás y le sonrió provocadoramente a Blaise.

—¿Estás listo para jugar? —preguntó casi ronroneando mientras se sube en la cama gateando.

El moreno no despegó la mirada de sus senos. Y eso hizo sentir muy satisfecha a Daphne, porque sus senos eran pequeños y porque Blaise seguramente había visto mejores, pero, aparentemente, los suyos lo volvían loco.

—Estoy listo para lo que tú quieras —respondió Blaise completamente recostado del espaldar de la cama.

Daphne agitó una mano y a un lado de la cama apareció un carrito con una bandeja de plata tapada. Gracias a Pansy sabía que en aquellos cuartos había un hechizo mediante el cual obtenías lo que quisieses si tenías el dinero suficiente en Gringotts.

Se subió a horcajadas sobre Blaise, cuidando no rosar su pene, no quería llegar a ahí por los momentos, y con un pequeño hechizo convocador no verbal el objeto que estaba en la charola levita hasta su mano.

Con coquetería destapó con sus dientes la crema batida, echó un poco sobre sus labios y se la quitó con mordiscos.

—Quítate la camisa —ordenó cuando ha limpiado sus labios.

Como en trance, Blaise se sacó la playera y la tiró hacia algún lado. Daphne agitó la crema batida, sin despegar la mirada de los oscurecidos ojos del otro, y aplicó un poco por el pecho del moreno. Lentamente se acercó a Blaise y le dejó besos superficiales cerca del oído y desciende hasta la mandíbula. Mientras, sus manos se encargaron de mantener sujetas las de Blaise a la cama, sabía que el moreno podría deshacerse fácilmente de su agarre, pero no negaba que la excitaba el que la dejase tener el control.

Casi con pereza descendía por el cuello de Blaise, intercalando entre besos y mordidas y obteniendo gemidos a cambio. Descaradamente pasó su lengua por el contorno de la clavícula de Blaise y se hizo su camino hasta el pecho.

—Joder, mujer —gruñó Blaise mientras pasaba la lengua sobre su tetilla.

Sintiéndose atrevida, mordisqueó el área y Blaise lanza un gemido realmente ronco. Ignorándolo deliberadamente pasó a la otra tetilla e hizo lo mismo, entonces Blaise se arqueó hacia su boca. Con una vaga sonrisa continuó con su trabajo hasta que todo el pecho de Blaise se encontró brillante gracias a su saliva.

Las bragas que cargaba Daphne hacía rato que habían dejado de estar limpias, ahora estaban empapadas de su deseo, el calor en su vientre comenzaba a hacerse imposible de ignorar y sus senos estaban muy pesados. Si ella se encontraba así, entonces Blaise debería estar en un grave caso de bolas azules. Compadeciéndose termina de hacerse su camino hasta el abdomen del moreno y usó sus manos para desabrocharle el pantalón y bajarle la bragueta. Mientras mordisqueaba los abdominales coló una de sus manos en el pantalón y tanteó por sobre el bóxer.

—Maldición, muñeca, no juegues así conmigo.

—Paciencia.

Daphne le sonrió por sobre sus pestañas a Blaise, que la observaba con ojos cargados de deseo, y en un fluido movimiento descubrió el pene erecto de Blaise. Sin pararse a pensarlo (era la primera vez que hacía algo así), Daphne tomó la base del pene y subió y bajó su mano.

—¡Joder, sí!

Más confiada Daphne acercó su boca y comenzó a dejar besos por toda la longitud del pene.

—Muñeca, ¿podrías aflojar tus manos? —Daphne hizo lo que Blaise le dijo—. Así, p-perfecto.

Subió sus labios hasta la punta del pene y le dió una lamida; viéndolo de un modo práctico era como chupar una paleta. Claro, si las paletas supiesen saladas y choreasen líquido. En algún momento, las manos de Blaise subieron a su cabello y trataron de guiar sus movimientos. Cuando se da cuenta, Daphne se detiene.

—No, no, no —regañó. Blaise la observa suplicante—. No puedes usar tus manos.

—Eres diabólica.

Daphne le regaló su mejor sonrisa y solo cuando Blaise volvió a poner las manos sobre la sábana, ella volvió a su trabajo. Intercaló besos con lamidas y jugueteó con sus bolas. En los veintidós años que tenía Daphne nunca le había hecho sexo oral a nadie; sí, se había acostado con un par de chicos y una que otra chica, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza el usar su boca.

¿Por qué con Blaise era diferente?

Sintiéndose envalentonada, Daphne posó sus labios sobre la punta del pene de Blaise, soltó un débil suspiro y lo mete poco a poco en su boca. Era una sensación extraña, no del todo desagradable, pero tampoco se iba a morir por repetirla alguna vez. Olvidando sus palabras Blaise volvió a poner las manos sobre su cabello y empuja la cabeza de Daphne hacia abajo.

Inmediatamente suelta una arcada y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. ¡Jodido animal!

—¡Eres un bruto! —gritó irguiéndose completamente. Tose un par de veces y seca con sus dedos sus lágrimas—. ¡Casi mi matas, idiota!

—Lo siento, muñeca, no sabía que eras una novata —se excusó y por la sonrisa que jugó en sus labios parecía no lamentarlo mucho—. Déjame disculparme.

Antes de que pueda registrar el significado de sus palabras, Daphne fue recostada sobre la cama y sus labios se encontraron cubiertos. A diferencia de los otros besos, ese era más tranquilo, pero no por eso menos caliente. Blaise pasó su lengua por su labio superior y mordisquea su labio inferior, luego, descendió por su barbilla hasta su cuello. Dejó un par de mordiscos, que gracias a su pálida piel seguro quedarían marcados, pero no era como si le molestase por el momento, y siguió descendiendo hasta estar entre sus pechos. Dejando un rastro de saliva, se dirigió hasta su seno derecho y dejó un fugaz beso sobre su pezón.

Incapaz de contenerse, Daphne arqueó la espalda y soltó un jadeo. Sintió como millones de corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo para parar en su vientre.

" _Santa Morgana_ ".

Blaise se encargó de mordisquear, lamer y besar su pezón derecho mientras que con su mano masajeaba quedamente su seno izquierdo y Daphne se volvió un ser de gemidos y jadeos. Podría jurar que sus poros exhalaban fuego y Blaise pasó hacía su seno izquierdo, masajeando el derecho.

—¡Maldición, sí! —gimió arqueándose hacía su boca.

Maldita fuera la boca de Blaise Zabini.

Cuando estuvo conforme, es decir, cuando Daphne apenas respira de los gemidos que suelta. Blaise desciende a su plano estómago y se entretiene con el hueso que sobresale de su cadera. Si alguien le tomase la temperatura en ese instante, Daphne estaría segura que estaría muy arriba de los cuarenta grados.

—¿Te gusta, muñeca? —Blaise mordió sobre el hueso de su cadera y Daphne casi grita—. ¿Te gusta? —insistió.

—Carajo, sí. Me encanta, me fascina. Sí, sí, sí.

Con una sonrisa Blaise separó sus piernas y se colocó en medio de ellas. La visión de Blaise Zabini con la cabeza frente a su entrada fue suficiente para que Daphne echara la cabeza hacia atrás y cuando el moreno pasó tentativamente un dedo por ella, Daphne soltó un jadeo sonoro.

—¡Blaise! —gritó arqueándose de una forma totalmente vergonzosa.

—Solo para ti —respondió y Daphne siente como un dedo entra en ella.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Sin hacerle caso Blaise usó su lengua sobre ella e interna un segundo dedo. La visión de Daphne se volvió borrosa cuando el moreno acercó su boca a su clítoris y lo chupó con fuerza.

—¡BLAISE!

Blaise arqueó los dos dedos que tiene dentro de ella y los saca y los mete, mientras sus dientes salían a divertirse con su clítoris.

—S-sí, o-h... joder, sí.

Todo su cuerpo se sintió caliente y eléctrico, los dedos de sus pies se encontraban doblados y sus uñas estaban clavadas en las sábanas satinadas. Poco a poco, Daphne sintió como el calor concentrado en su vientre se iba expandiendo a todas las partes de su cuerpo y su respiración se volvió completamente errática. Cuando sintió que podía tocar el cielo Blaise se detuvo.

—¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces?! —exigió apenas componiendo la voz.

—No tendrás esta fiesta sola, muñeca —respondió Blaise y en un solo movimiento la penetró.

Si antes su espalda se había arqueado, entonces casi tocaba el jodido techo. La sensación era abrumadora; sintió como su interior se expandía, se sentía caliente y llena y sentía un poco de ardor. Sí, se la pasaba de fiesta, pero no era una jodida puta que le daba su vagina a cualquiera.

—Bruto —gimió y se desplomó sobre la cama.

—¿Perdón?

—No, infiernos, no lo sientas. —Daphne se las arregló para abrir los ojos y mantener la mirada ahora completamente negra de Blaise—. Solo fóllame.

—Por supuesto, muñeca.

Y los siguientes segundos se resumió en gemidos y gritos, en arañazos y malas palabras, en estocadas y ruegos, en sonidos secos y húmedos. Y, para el final, se escucharon dos gritos al mismo tiempo.

—¡BLAISE!

—¡DAPHNE!

Satisfechos, ambos amantes de derrumbaron en la cama. Como si fuese cosa de todos los días, Daphne se acomodó sobre el pecho de Blaise y Blaise se encargó de arroparlos.

—¿Sabes, muñeca?

—Uhm.

—Vamos a repetir.

—Uhm.

Con una sonrisa, Blaise observó a una Daphne con el cabello rubio desastroso y húmedo, con una sonrisa floja y los ojos entrecerrados, con surcos de sudor por la cara y los labios hinchados. Acomodándose mejor en la cama dejó un beso sobre su frente y pasó su brazo por sobre ella cerrando los ojos.

Sí, podían repetir.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Bienvenidos a esta segunda entrega. Sepan que me divirtieron sus reviews en la anterior y espero que el lemon en está no los traume :)_

 _Besos,_

 _Alejandra._


End file.
